Packet based communication systems typically implement some form of error detection in the event a packet is lost or corrupted during transmission. One example of a technique used to perform the error detection is cyclic redundancy check (CRC). For a high speed network, the CRC computations may affect the performance and cost of the components used in the network. Consequently, improvements in techniques to perform error detection may result in improved network services.